


Sultry Nights

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'Sultry Night' at Daily_Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sultry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Sultry Night' at Daily_Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Day.

A droplet of sweat rolled down Harry's back as he pushed into Severus's tight heat, a low grunt answering each of Harry's thrusts.

Strands of damp hair stuck to Severus's face. His hands gripped Harry's biceps, his palms slipping on Harry's skin.

Harry felt Severus's heels dig into his back, urging him deeper. Digging his fingers into Severus's hips, Harry pounded into him until they were both sticky and spent. 

For three sultry days and nights they didn't leave their hotel room. The scent of stale sweat and spunk hung in the stagnant air. 

Not that either of them cared.


End file.
